Lies
by Bookz4life
Summary: This is a story where Bella figures out that Edward was lying to her in New Moon when he was trying to leave, and she has "balls" so she tells him that she see's right through his plan, but not everything happens just like you would expect. And as some like to say, not everything is how it seems. AU - B/E - R&R


**So, this idea came to me while I was rereading New Moon, and I hate how Bella seems to believe Edward when he leaves her, so I was thinking that I should make a one-shot about it.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Twilight as of yet, but I'm still trying to get SM to hand over the rights. I'll let you know if anything changes...**

 **Summary:**

 **This is a story where Bella figures out that Edward was lying to her in New Moon when he was trying to leave, and she has "balls" so she tells him that she see's right through his plan, but not everything happens just like you would expect. And as some like to say, not everything is how it seems.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I look back towards my house growing smaller and smaller as Edward practically drags me away from it. I can only imagine what is going on in that head of his that is making him act like this towards me. The Edward that I know would have never ignored me for three days straight, or be manhandling me as he is right now. But maybe he is doing just as I thought he would after what happened three days ago. My birthday party. When Jasper attacked me, I know that it's not his fault that he attacked. It would never be his. I understand how hard the bloodlust is, and he didn't hurt me so I don't understand why Edward would be reacting as such.

"Bella, we're leaving." Said person states.

"Where are we going?" I question, my gut telling me that this conversation isn't going to go down well.

"No, not we. Just me and my family, we're not coming back." Just as I thought. "I don't love you. I never had, and I never will. You were just a distraction." That was not what I thought I would ever hear coming from his lips. A _distraction?_ Why on earth would he tell me that. Maybe I was wrong, and he really doesn't love me. No that's not true, it can't be.

"You're lying." I say waiting to see his reaction.

"No I'm not. I don't love you." He fights, not looking me in the eye.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that." I need to know for sure. I know how hard it is to lie if you're looking the person in the eye.

He looks up then staring me right in the eye and releases the poisonous words. I see a little bit of agony in his eyes, there's my answer. I knew that he couldn't ever say this to me. It's not like Edward.

"You promised me you would never leave me Edward." I say, he just glares back.

"I lied about that. Goodbye Bella, take care of yourself." He says and before I can blink, he's gone. He really thinks that I'll miss him, sure I will but I won't show it. I'll show him that I can be as stoic as he is.

* * *

It's already been a year without the Cullen's. Whenever I'm asked about them I just reply with "Edward and I broke up and his family moved anyway." So far they've understood what I've meant. Charlie seems as though he's happy that Edwards gone so I can spend more time with him or with dating other people before settling down, not that I have, just a few dates with Mike and Jacob Black, but we figured out, after going out, that we were better off as just friends. (Yes with both of them...) I'm not sure that I'm ready to fully move on after Edward. I graduated as valedictorian three months ago. I've moved to Dartmouth College, where I'll be studying english. I want to become a writer or something like that. I just hope that I have a nice room mate and that we get a long.

The first thing I need to do is head to the administration office, I think that's what it's called, **(I've never been to a college so bear with me.)** to sign in and get some keys to my new room. Heading over there I find out that there's one group of girls who are staying in the guys dorms and I'm apart of that group. I guess as long as I have a lock to keep the guys out, I'm fine. Heck I'll even buy a lock if I need to. Though, if Charlie finds out, I swear that he'll buy me like, ten.

I find my room and see that I have three bedrooms here. I hope that I only have one roommate so I don't have to make two new friends. I finish unpacking all of my bags into the biggest room but with the smallest closet, hoping that the other girls are okay with the smaller room so I don't need to move again. I just want them both, if I have two, to like me, unless she's like Jessica. Jessica sorta turned into a huge jerk as soon as Edward and I started dating, but then it grew worse when Mike asked me out and I accepted. She made my life terrible. I never thought that she would do something like that to me, but she did. That, everybody, is what I call a bad friend.

I sit down in the living room, it has light blue walls and white carpet with black leather sofas and a what looks like pine wood coffee table. One wall has a lot of windows that remind me of the Cullen's house in Forks, another has a 50" T.V. and shelves surrounding it for movies and books. The other has doors that lead towards the bedrooms and the last isn't a wall, it's a huge open space with the kitchen peeking out. All in all, I think that I can learn to like this place.

I'm still sitting on the couch when I hear keys going in the keyhole. I guess that my roommates are here. I think, turning around to greet them, hoping that they'll like me. All of a sudden I'm hit with a painful force.

"Bella! I'vemissedyousososomuch! Wearegoingtohavesomuchfunbeingroommatesandall. AlsoRosalieistheotherandthankyouforgivingusthebiggerclosets! Rosewilltakethesmallestroomscauseshe'sgoingtobespendingsomuchtimeoveratthehousewithEmmettinsteadofhere." Alice finishes. I forgot how much Alice likes to talk and how fast. I almost didn't catch all of that.

"Hi Alice. It's nice to see you too." I say in a almost monotone voice. I hope that Edward isn't here. That could end with someone getting hurt, and this time, not me.

"Bella." I hear a screech from the door. I look up to see Emmett standing there with is mouth wide open and looking almost giddy. _Oh, boy I forgot how childlike he is…_

"Hm, he never looks at me like that. Anyways," I hear Rose mutter. "Hi Bella, it's nice to see you again. Even if you are just the thing to get Jazz and Ali and dad and mom and Em and Eddy out of their stupid moods." I think that's the nicest Rose has ever been to me.

"Good to see you too Rose, Emmett, could you please shut the door. It's getting cold in here and I'm human if you didn't notice." I say, before I can react the doors closed and Emmett has me in on of his bear hugs. "Whoa there big boy. Calm down, I'm here and alive and I'm not going anywhere." I quickly stop before my mouth gets me in trouble, I know that they all know just how I was going to end it. _Unlike some people._ "Sorry." I Mutter.

Suddenly my phone goes off, and the chorus of _Cinderella by Tata Young_ starts playing.

 _I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

 _sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_

 _waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

 _I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

 _for a handsome prince to come and save me_

 _on a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

 _Don't wanna depend on no-one else_

 _I rather to rescue myself._

"Excuse me for a moment." I say to them before walking out of the dorm. I know they are vampires and I don't want them to listen in. I quickly look to see that it's Anglia and answer the phone. "Hold up a second Ang." I say before walking to the quad.

"Okay, what's up?" I question.

"Well, I just wanted to call you to let you know that you're the first person to know this."

"Ang, that doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, sorry. Well, Ben proposed!" She squealed?

"That's great Ang! I'm so happy for you two. I know how long you've waited for him." I say trying to make sure the sadness doesn't seep into my words but it seems as though it was not a good thing.

"Bella, I know you miss him, don't try to deny it. No matter how secure your mask is I can always see through it. You're my best friend Bella, please don't hide it from me. I saw the way Edward looked at you when we were in high school, and even Ben never looks at me with that much love and adoration. I know that one day he's going to show up back in your life, and you are going to let him. You still love him." She finishes and I have tears in my eyes, I just pray that they never fall.

"Thank you Angela. I needed to hear that." I say before looking around the quad then remembering that there is a group of vamps sitting in my dorm probably wanting to talk. "I need to go Ang, I'll talk to you sometime soon! I swear." I say before we exchange our goodbyes and hang up. I guess that it's time for me to visit with the vampires now. I slowly start walking back towards the dorm. I just really hope that Edward doesn't show up. I really don't want to talk to him right now.

Before long I get back to the dorm to find everyone sitting down on the couches, they all look up when I open the door and in a blur Emmett has me in a hug again.

"We missed you so much Belly! Please tell us that you'll never let us leave, or you won't leave us, ever again! Alice is crazy when she misses you." Rose smacks him over his head but smiles fondly, I guess she missed me.

"So, Bella what have you been up to since we've left?" Jasper questions.

"I think we'd all like to know that." Alice adds.

"Well, when you all left I kinda became friends with some people down in La Push, that reminds me, I need to call them. Anyway, I soon found out that they are werewolves." I pause waiting to see their reaction.

"What? Wolves!"

"Bella, do you know how dangerous they are?"

"I knew you were badass but I didn't know how much."

"Not a very good idea Bella."

Just as I thought, of course they would react like that. "Well, they saved my life more then once. I owe them. If it weren't for them Victoria would still be alive and I would be dead." I don't think that I should have said that.

"Victoria! She came back?"

"Are you okay? I see that you're alive but..."

"We should have never left."

"I wonder if I could beat the wolves in a fight." No hint who said that.

"I'm fine. Not only did she come back, but she also had a army of young vampires with her. Thankfully the wolves killed every single one while I burned them." Again shouldn't have said that. I think that I need to remember to watch what I say.

"They let you near the vampires?"

"Are they crazy? Why didn't I see that?"

"Cool! Did you have fun?" Again no hint.

"That's not safe at all."

"If you all stop interrupting and let me finish my story, I'd really appreciate that. Thank you. So after that I ended up spending most of my time with the wolves and their imprints, which is kinda like your mates. Jake, the wolf who I'm closest with, and I found some motorbikes and we fixed them up. That was one of the best days in my life!" I pause when I see them all open up their mouths. I shake my head 'no' and they all get the hint that I don't want them to talk. That I want to finish the story first. "So anyway, after a few days we then went cliff diving. That day was another one of my favourite days. We've gone cliff diving a lot since that day. I think that you, Emmett, would like it. Who knows, maybe one day we could go skydiving instead." Emmett nods his head excitedly.

"Please, can we Bella! Please, please, please!"

"Maybe we could go over a break sometime." I tell him.

"Could I join?" Who knew that Jasper would risk the wrath of Alice.

"Sure Jazz!" Emmett and I say that the same time.

"I'll even take an ONLY four hour day, to go shopping with you and Rose, Alice." I say and almost instantly regret it as she squeals in joy.

"YES! YOU HAVE TURNED INTO A WOMAN AND IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN SHOPPING FOR YOU! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT DAY. AND SINCE WE ARE NOW ROOMIES WE COULD GO ANY TIME! ROSE WE NEED TO START PLANNING!" _This_ , is going to be bad.

"Okay, whatever. As long as you're done Bella." Rose, who knew that she would be the one to remember that I was telling a story.

"Go ahead. I'm done anyway." I say and the girls run off towards their rooms.

"So," I start turning towards the two boys still sitting there. "You two want to go skydiving now?"

* * *

 **Hours later**

Just as we finished skydiving the girls called and said that they were heading back to the house and that they wouldn't say anything about me if we came after we finished. But the boys and I thought that we'd make it a day to just hang out, a brother sister day, so we went out shopping, to a electronic store and got a lot of new "big boy toys." Emmett's words not mine. Then we went out to eat, well for me to eat. If Em and Jazz ate anything they would have to go into hiding and leave me, again. Or I wouldn't be allowed to join.

Soon we finished our day and we started towards their new house to, I guess surprise Esme and Carlisle. We pull up to the house and trust me when I say it looks like a replica of the one in Forks. I swear that if I didn't know any better they took the house from Forks. It's even in a forest just like the one in Forks. But I guess that it's safer for everyone that they stay in a forest. I wouldn't be surprised if all of a sudden Laurent shows up. I shiver slightly at that thought.

"We have to be really quiet." Jasper says.

"Let's surprise them!" Emmett almost screams. I swear he doesn't know a thing about being quiet. He is a crazy big kid.

"Shhhhh!" Jasper tells Emmett. I would have but it would have ruined the whole element of surprise. We all get out of the car and start walking towards the door, well Jazz and Em do, but since Em is giving me a piggy back ride I'm not walking. We get to the door and before Jazz could even reach for the door handle the door is thrown open by Esme.

"Bella!" She all but screams. "I swear no-one in this family know a thing about being a human," I think when she throws her arms around me with such force to put Emmett to shame.

"Hello Esme, thank you for ruining our surprise though." I say with fake sadness.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't aware that you wanted to surprise us. Please come in." She says grabbing Emmett and dragging him in since I'm still on his back. She pulls us into the living room and I can see that I was right to think that this looks just like Forks, but it does even more on the inside.

"Still a very beautiful home Esme." I complement.

"Thank you dear. You've turned into a beautiful young women as of late. It's good to see you." She says to me.

I open my mouth to respond but I'm interrupted by Alice, Rose and Carlisle walking into the room.

"Bella!" Alice screams, again, before tackling me in another hug.

"Alice, you just saw me hours ago." I say.

"What?" Esme questions. Guess that Alice didn't tell her.

"She and Rose are my dorm room mates." I tell her.

"They are your what's? I thought that Alice just wanted to move here to go to school, not because you're coming here." Esme.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle says as Esme talks to Alice.

"Hello. How have you been?" I reply.

"I've been good, could've been better, but what have you been up to?" He asks.

"You know, the usual. Riding motorbikes, cliff diving then skydiving with your two boys today. Hanging out with werewolves." I say calmly. As I say it Esme stops yelling at Alice and turns to me.

"You've been doing what?" I swear I'm going to lose my hearing.

"She's been riding motorbikes after she fixed them up and cliff and skydiving. She befriended werewolves and all of the awesome things. She helped kill vampires, newborn vampires while the wolves killed Victoria." Emmett tells them.

"Victoria came back for you?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah, but I have loads of friends who helped. Now I don't have anyone after me!" I say happily. Esme and Carlisle just looked at me like I lost my mind.

"That's... Good?" Esme questions, as if she's trying to make sure that they are the right words. "If you'll excuse me, I wasn't planning on being near any human today so I need to hunt, anyone want to come with?" She asks and they all want to.

"You guys go, I need to eat anyway so.."

"Please stay Bella, there's food and you can just make yourself something, or we can make it before we go, just please stay. I don't want you to leave yet." Esme begs.

"Fine, I'll stay but you don't need to feed me, I'll find something for myself. Thank you though." I say and they all seem to run after I finish. I fondly shake my head. It's good to have them back.

Not too long later after I finished eating I hear the door open and slam closed.

"Esme, are you back already?" I ask as I walk towards the living room. All movement seems to stop. I walk into the room and look up only to find myself eye to eye with the one and only Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"Bella." He finally gets out, and that is when the world goes black.

* * *

Edward's POV

When I decided to come home, I did not expect to smell human, especially Bella's smell. At first I just thought that the family was playing a prank on me seeing as no one seemed to be around, but that was until I heard _her._ Bella. Then I heard movements, coming towards me. I look up just as she walks into the room. "Bella." I finally say, and she starts to fall. I watch in slow motion as her body gets closer and closer to the ground. Without even thinking about the consequences I reach out and grab her just before her body hits the floor. The same shock that has always been there still is. Meaning that she's my mate, no matter how hard I can try to keep away from her, it's not going to work. I notice that she's lighter as if she's lost lots of weight. Not good, she has always been thin and her losing more weight isn't good. She has never seemed to feel the need to lose weight, and her losing weight can only mean that she's been grieving. Grieving what, is the question. It is then that I release that I'm still holding her, this could be weird if she wakes up, seeing as she thinks that I still don't love her. I know that I'm going to have to fix that as soon as she wakes. I won't be able to live with myself if she wakes and lives the rest of her life thinking that I don't love her. It's bad enough that she thought that I didn't love her for this long.

I place her on the couch and walk to the backyard knowing that I will just worry until she wakes and bug her once she does wake, but that couldn't be good in anyway. I pace back and forth in the backyard thinking about all I said last time I saw those beautiful brown eyes. The poisonous words, the words that I wish I didn't need to say. Words that were lies. The words that lead us here, with her passing out at just the sight of me and me having to leave her alone for fear that she wouldn't react in any way that is good. She could react badly and faint again, or she could try to punch me and hurt herself instead. Those don't seem to be that bad but there are many other things that could happen.

I start pacing, wondering how she even got here. Did one of the girls find here while shopping? Did Emmett kidnap her? Anything could have happened and I won't be able to know until she wakes and I can ask her without her fainting again.

After what feels like a lifetime of pacing, I hear movements in the house. I look up in wonder, questioning if it would be okay for me to go and see her now or if it would be best to wait longer. I honestly don't know how to react in this situation. I've never had to. This is the first time that I've ever seen an ex girlfriend again, who am I kidding, this is the first time that I've had an ex girlfriend. I just hope that this is the last, I hate knowing that I put her through all this pain. It could have been avoided if I just stayed.

It is then after a few minutes of questioning myself that I feel a presence behind me. Turning slowly so not to scare it away I look to see who it is. Only to see Bella standing there looking at me with a glare. I swear that if looks could kill and I could die because of one, I would be dead.

"Bella" I acknowledge her with a little tip of my head, something that over the years I never seem to be able to lose.

"Edward" The last word that I ever heard coming out of her mouth, it only seems right for it to be the first one now. Looking at her now, I can see just how much me leaving affected her. She might act as though it never bothered her, like she's unstoppable, and for all I know she could be fine and have just changed a lot since I've left her, it has been years, but from what I know she isn't doing too great.

I must have been taking too long to answer because she starts to walk away. Before she can get too far, I quickly grasp her in my arms. I let her go once and I'm not one to make the same mistake twice. She looks up at me from my arms, unanswered questions swimming in her eyes. "Bella, I lied." The simple words that are true, feel like poison coming out of my mouth.

"I know." She says attempting to smile. It's those two little words, combined with the feeling of her finally in my arms, that makes me break down. Sobs rack my body, and I slowly fall to the ground taking her with me. Holding her tight to me to insure my mind that she really is real, that this isn't a cruel game my mind and heart are playing on me.

"I-I'm so so sorry! It was wrong of m-me. I shouldn't have walked away. I-I don't know how I did. You were the b-best thing ever to m-me. What I did was wrong. N-not just to you, b-but to me and my family. I'm s-so so so s-sorry. I love you, Bella." I sob into her hair. I feel something wet drip down my cheek so I look up only to be met with Bella's eyes, red from crying.

"I know you are. I love you too." She whispers. I give her a little smile, wondering how I got this wonderful girl as my mate, and I start kissing away her tears.

It might have taken us years but we are finally here, together. Ready to live our lives with each other. I know that I will do anything to get her to fully forgive me, even change her. I must have done something really good in the past to get her, but I know that I will never question again. I have her, the love of my existence, ready to be with me forever. And that's just what we do.

* * *

 **Bella's ringtone is the song Cinderella by Tata Young.  
Just felt like writing this and please no hate! **

**Review!**


End file.
